Box Full of Memories
by Miss Eggplant
Summary: Gone, her love was dead. It was so sudden, she couldn't take it, the pain of losing someone. The only thing saved was a box full of memories, the last present she will ever give. [". . . It's not about you, or me, but about us. We'll always be together, forever and always."] As she dropped to the ground, splattered in blood.
1. After the Incident

_Box__ Full of Memories_

* * *

Tears run from your cheeks as you wander your room, aimlessly. "It can't be true, It can't be true, It can't be-" you chant relentlessly. You wipe the tears from your eyes. The mascara and liner you put on earlier quickly smudges all over your hand.

Walking over to the mirror, you sit down on the cushioned stool. You grabbed makeup cleanser, for the third time. You dab a generous amount on a cotton pad and start removing your ruined makeup. You look in the mirror, the room is a complete mess. Boxes were everywhere, yet the only thing you felt was anguish. You continued to remove your makeup, your eyes were puffy and red. It hurt.

The phone rang, you grabbed it aggressively and smashed it against the wall. It made a dent as the phone was broken into pieces, the zap of wires the only sound in the room for a few seconds. You couldn't believe what you did, you didn't care. Sitting back down on your stool, you stared at yourself.

Your face was almost clean, your bangs were wet with sweat. You brushed out your hair and dried it. The only thing in the room was the feeling of deep anger, frustration, pain, sadness. You started to apply minimal makeup, resisting the urge to cry out.

_Knock knock._

A banging on the door was heard, but you don't answer it. After a few minutes, the visitor left. You blamed yourself for being so stupid, furiously kicking away a broken box. You got up from the stool and looked at your clothing.

_Clad in black, the colour of __despondency._

You stare at yourself, you looked beautiful. You pulled up your hair up to put it into a tight bun. You sat down on your bed, looking at the large mirror at yourself. The curtains were closed, yet the unmistakable grey clouds loomed overhead.

_Knock knock. Knock knock._

The visitor came back, you ignored the person still. A hard pounding on the door kept you on your guard. You looked at a photo of you and _him_. "He isn't gone, he's not," you say to yourself.

You couldn't put your hair right, so you left it down, Clipping on a jeweled hairpin _he_ gave you, you looked at yourself once more. You took out your gemstone box, you never liked fancy adornments. "They got in the way of everything," you say, yet you took a necklace out anyways. A garnet, wrapped in white gold. You admit that it wasn't at all your taste, but it belonged to _him_. Choking down tears, you put it on, it dangled right at your collarbone.

You glance at a box, it was a simple chest with a lock. You walked towards it.

". . ."

You pick it up, it wasn't heavy, but there was a weight on it. You were used to it. You put the box down, your deep red hair falling onto your shoulders. It was long and draped over your back. In the box was a present you wanted to give to _him_.

He wasn't gone either.

By now it has been an hour. You're going to run late for your last glimpses of him. You stalled for too long, everybody will be waiting. You pick up a simple bracelet with a single charm on it. You put it on; he had given it to you.

You looked at a picture. You suddenly couldn't take it, tears almost spilled out. You grabbed and started to fold the picture, then tucked it away quickly into the box. You drank a nearby glass of stale water, then picked up the box and went out.

You went to the one who was knocking on your door. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but didn't. He escorted you into the carriage, his indigo hair trailing behind him. He looked hurt, like you, but held it in better.

The horse galloped, your escort urging the animals to hurry on. You knew it'd take a good three hours to get there. You know you're late, and your escort knows as well.

Nobody was out on this cloudy day, a blanket of humid cold made the hairs on your arm stand. It hurt. Your escort kept his watch on the road, the horses going faster with every crackle of the reins.

Your gloves did little to shield from the cold, the shivering wind rushing into your face. You regret that you didn't put your hair up, but that thought of distraction dissipated as thoughts of _him_ filled your mind. You couldn't get over it. _How pathetic_, you bitterly think.

By now, an hour and a half has passed on your three-hour trip. The scenery was a murky, black and white city. A very light shower of rain gently sprayed the carriage, to you, it was like stinging oil draping the city. Soot-dissolved water splashed against the wheels of the carriage.

You stare at the dark city. Various lights were on, it was afternoon, yet it seemed like the dead of night. You sighed loudly. You caught the eye of your escort looking at you, longingly. He turned around, facing the road, you payed no mind to his occasional glimpses.

It's been two and a half hours. You wanted to fall asleep, you didn't. The _pitter patter_ of the rain kept you awake, you held so tightly on the wooden box that you got a splinter. You picked it out, your black glove hid it well, though.

One hour left. One hour until you can give him a last final present.

You started to feel extremely anxious. The feeling of loneliness rebounding throughout your mind. You looked down at the box, memorizing every little cut, every little flaw. You started to remember the times you spent with _him_, the only thing on your mind was _him_.

"_. . . It's not about you, or me, but about us._ _We'll always be together, forever and always."_

His words filled your mind. A single tear flowed down your cheek, the minimal makeup you had on didn't mess up, this time. You dabbed your face gently with a handkerchief. The splashing of the diluted water of the streets drew your attention to them. You mindlessly stared out the small window of the carriage.

As you were thinking silently, the carriage pulled to a harsh stop. You got up, clutching onto the box.

"Ready?"

He opened the door for you. You held onto his hand as you got out of the carriage, promptly letting go right after. He shielded you from the rain with an umbrella. You walk to the gravesite.

The others were already gathered there. They looked away, you knew that they didn't want to show their pathetic pity. They knew what had happened, murmurs among the crowd didn't penetrate into your pool of thought.

You hated pity.

You sat down in the front. The priest told his prayers. You payed no attention. You stared blankly at the coffin. You felt the glances of your peers digging into you. Their feelings of sadness pounded into your own. The rain, by now was pounding on the gazebo that everyone was under. The dark clouds amplifying the aura of anguish.

The priest looked at you, you could tell his tears were fake._ That priest could care less,_ you think. You got up, you should say some words, but nothing comes out. All eyes were on you. You turned around and looked at _his_ corpse. _Cold, unfeeling, empty, devoid._ Unable to contain it any longer, you collapsed into sobs.

You were suddenly picked up, choking on your tears. You felt weak. People whispered among the crowd, they decided that it'd be best for you to rest the funeral out. You tried to object, but they wouldn't let you. Kicking and thrashing, a knock on the head was enough to make you blank out.

* * *

Two days later, you visited the gravesite. You felt foolish for breaking down. His corpse was buried underneath you. The plate of stone: _"Jin Kaien (18xx - 18xx ; Kind and Compassionate; Committed Lover and wonderful friend." _

Tears leaked from your eyes as you dropped down to your knees on the wet grass.

_You, and I; for both of us_

_The last "present" which will tie our love_

_I opened the box, revealed a gun_

_Aimed it at my neck,_

**[Boom]**

_**I'm gone.**_

_Dead as can be._


	2. Before the Incident

_Box__ Full of Memories (Before the Incident)_

* * *

You comb your bright red hair, glad that you cut it. Today was the big day, you were going to propose to your one and only love. You grabbed the ring and headed out to pick her up. You opened the door to your house and called over a carriage. You told him the directions, the horses galloped to her house.

"Ahh, I can't wait. ." you said half-mindedly, excitement filling your mind. You clutched onto the ring tightly.

"Hmm?" your driver said, "You're the brightest one I've driven today."

"Oh, I'm really excited. I'm going to propose today," you reply, with no hesitation.

"Really? Oh, no wonder! I'll get you there straight away."

You laid back in your seat, making sure that you were gentle with your outfit. Soon, you arrive at her house, you tell the carriage driver to wait.

"Elesis!"

You see that she was already outside in a casual dress. _That's so like her,_ you think. She grabs you by the arm and lets you lead her, she's smiling a lot. She must be excited, you think. After all, it's the first time you're bringing her out with all of your friends and families.

"Everyone will be there, right?" She asks you enthusiastically. You nod in response. You lead her by her arm into the carriage, opening the door politely for her. She laughs, a carefree laugh. The one that makes you so happy.

You and your couple sit in the seats of the carriage. You tell the driver where to go, and he takes you there. It only takes a short hour until you get there, you get out and help Elesis out too. You two walk in, the place is fancy, but not overpowering. It was perfect.

"Wooowww! I didn't expect it to be this huge!"

"Haha~ I reserved for a dinner upstairs. We can see the views up there. I know you love your heights."

"As expected of you, isn't it, Jin?"

She flashed you a happy smile, you laughed in response as you two walked up together to the second floor. Everyone was already there at a large table that was reserved. You saw that everyone was having a festive time. You slipped the chair out for your lover, she sat down. You then sat right next to her.

After you finished eating, everyone was still as festive as ever. Even more festive, really. Elesis didn't notice any of the surprises, you took this moment as your chance. You coughed loudly for attention, everyone looked at you.

"Uhh, so, since it's the first get-together in a long time, I think we should all say something, anything. It'll be a fun way to share!"

Everyone agreed, you're glad. Everyone made their rounds, stating everything they felt right now. Some people were already taking out cameras. It was finally your turn.

"Ah, Elesis?"

"Yea?"

You moved out of your chair and bent down on your knee, Elesis' eyes widened at the gesture. All cameras were on you.

"_Elesis, will you forever be my lover? Please, marry me!"_

"I-I-I. . . Yes, I'll marry you!"

She hugged you, the static of her love and happiness filled you. You hugged her, then slipped the engagement ring onto her finger. Everyone clapped. _Everyone_, you were so ecstatic.

"I'll love you forever, Elesis. Even though the fights, the uncertainties. I love you."

"I do too. . I love you too, Jin!"

You two kissed, a kiss to last for eternity.

* * *

_You were walking with Elesis. It was only two weeks until your wedding, you were happy as ever._

_The scream of a man filled the air._

_Gallops of horses ran throughout the street._

_The carriage was unlatched and slapped your body into a building._

_Her scream filled the air as your blood splattered on the sidewalks and on her frozen body._

**Wedding? What wedding? It's a FUNERAL.**


End file.
